The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium in which the display setting of image quality is automatically changed so that the program of a received television broadcast can be always displayed at optimum image quality.
In recent years, digital broadcasting has begun in earnest. In digital broadcasting, data such as an image or sound is compressed by an MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group) system or the like and is broadcast.
In digital television broadcasting, since the data is compressed, as compared with analog television broadcasting, a multi-channel and high quality content (program) can be broadcast.
In a conventional television receiver, the function of setting various image qualities is added, and the image quality can be adjusted according to the taste of a user. When many kinds of contents, such as still images and character figures, in addition to normal moving images, come to be broadcast by the development of digital television broadcasting, a more diversified and delicate image quality adjustment is desired.
However, since the setting of image quality in the conventional television receiver is performed by a manual operation while a user confirms a displayed image with the naked eye, delicate setting becomes difficult, and eventually, the user does not adjust the image quality for each program, but usually watches all programs at the same image quality. As a result, there has been a problem that a high-grade function of the television receiver can not be sufficiently exhibited.